


On my own

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: It’s been so long since he’s been alone, but here, on these falls, he realizes this next part of the game he must do alone





	On my own

It’s been so long since he’s been alone, of course he knows that Watson hasn’t always been part of his life, but it feels like a dream barely glimpsed. 

Watson brought him focus and fame he is a better detective and a much better man now that he knows Watson. He’s well aware other people like him better now he has Watson’s tempering hand on his shoulder. 

But as Moriarty tumbled to his last resting place it occurs to Holmes that he cannot force his friend down this path any longer. The serpents head is cut off but Holmes knows he’s far from free, and now with revenge on their mind his enemies will be even more ruthless and singleminded in making sure he joins their former employer. He cannot subject Watson to their wrath even though his best friend would do so willingly. It is because he would do so willingly that he must be left behind. Holmes ruthlessly pushes down on the sentiment that roars in this throat as his old friend search fruitlessly for him. 

To finish this he must be alone, he must be a shadow in the night a knife sharpened to a deadly point and he cannot afford to be distracted, to be sentimental. Watson would stay his hand. That cannot be allowed.

He watches Watson. Drinks him in, he doesn’t know when he’ll see his friend again and he needs to store up the memory for all the long months he could be away. 

Oh Watson. 

He hurts his heart but he is resolved, must be resolved if he is to be rid of this cloud, to make sure that the darkness threatening him does not touch Watson. He must get rid of the last of the web. He must protect Watson at whatever cost. 

His friend has a wife and a life back in London, he will grieve, his heart is such a tender thing but Holmes is sure that Mary will take care of him, that his practice will keep him sufficiently busy in the interim. And Holmes will come back, better and sharper than before and Watson and London will be there to welcome him. 

He wishes he had drawn up the courage to tell Watson what was in his heart when he had a chance, even if Watson couldn’t return his feelings he is sure his friend would be kind in his rejection but it was too late now. For so many things. 

When Watson picks up Holmes’ letter he retreats he must start his trek before his tracks can be found by Moriarty’s leuitanant’s. 

It feels strange not to have Watson at his side, to face the danger without his Boswell’s faithful courage but it is something he will get used to. 

But he is a master at adaptation, and one day he will return to London to regail his friend with tales to add to his collection. 

As the darkness decends Holmes melts into the shadows. Alone.


End file.
